whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
2119 (TU)
Events * Cori Heisler's The Painful Truth notes that Proxy Matthieu Zweidler likes taking Greek names, such as his order being named after Æsculapius, but most people ignore him and use simpler terms. * Cori Heisler's The Painful Truth interviews Orgotek "Prexy" Alex Cassel. * Cori Heisler's The Painful Truth explains how "air line" transmissions — transmissions which don't occur over optical cable or other physical medium — are heavily taxed and monitored. * The orders create viable biotech jumpships which interface with clairsentients, making interstellar travel possible without the Upeo wa Macho. The ships use powerful newly-perfected Tesser engines. * First contact with the Coalition occurs during the first test jumps of the new jumpships. The encounter goes poorly. * Stahu Entertainment presents "Slow Dance Kiev," by Ilya and the Tarkovskiis. * Genman Enterprises' Wakina Sisi holomag has an article about Candomblé. 79-year-old Ãy Nika claims she quoted a proverb to two young men, who then happened to fall ill of a rare wasting disease not seen since 1822. Nika and her congregation are being sued by the youths' families. * A special issue of Rafat, Inc.'s Travelogue is released, called "The Milky Way on ¥20 a Day." * Stephanie Chan in The Final Frontier covers Orbital Stations. * Dazylart does an artistic rendition of the Absolute Zero station in the Asteroid Belt. * Warren Shaw's Retrospective covers water mining on various intrasolar colonies. * Rafat, Inc. publishes their Free Enterprise Report, which includes a list of all major corporations of note in 2119. * The Æsculapian Order purifies and reopens a number of sealed tubes across Luna to bolster the image of psions as humanity's defenders. The docs start with Alte Jerusalem. * Orgotek takes advantage of unused Olsen-Danguy installations (called Vacuum Industrial Complexes, or VICs) and constructs a series of Comm Restoration research centers. VIC 20 of Boltzmann Station houses Linma Telcom which is ostensibly a Comm project, but is secretly dedicated to the Huang-Marr Biorg Project. * Miku Nikuma, special correspondent to New Architectural Digest, provides a brief look at V.I. Mhula Associates. * "Agent Null" of ISRAn rebel group "No Future Now" is interviewed for The Painful Truth. He claims that he didn't need the Sight to know the union wasn't going to end the strike peacefully, and even the scab hostages were getting restless, so he and No Future Now blew up the hangar just to catch the Mashriqi off-guard and get some damn resolution. * The Luna Public Transit Authority prints an informative pamphlet about the Luna Automated Maglev Pneumatic system (or LAMP). * Stephanie Chan of The Final Frontier reports on Yutu Yinchon's "Little Hong Kong" and how it's a haven for the Qiango group, who rebel against China's overly-strict policies. * Cori Heisler's The Painful Truth reports on Lyot Crater, and the bio-nanotech accident in Lyot Station Vacuum Industrial Complex. Now, no one is allowed within a kilometre of the crater for fear of reactivating any dormant bionans. * The Colony attacks the Mazat station, home of the Leviathan jump-ship project. Before being driven off, the Aberrants destroy the research complex, construction site, and two Leviathans. Orgotek proxy reveals that he has a second jump-ship complex under Mare Ingenii in case Mazat was compromised. The second installation allows the jump-ship project to continue with only minor delays. * Stephanie Chan's The Final Frontier covers Lagrange points, gravitationally stable points along the Earth/Luna orbit, labelled L1 through L5. L1 (between Earth and Luna) has the scaffolding for China's Fengming Station, L2 (on the far side of Luna) has the Cala UAN Orbital Observatory and Armstrong Orbital Rehabilitation Satellite, L4 (roughly 60° ahead of Luna's orbit) has Orgulho de Cèu, and L5 (60° behind Luna's orbit) has Lulong and Mujukuu. L3, on the opposite side of Luna's orbit, has no stations of note. * Stephanie Chan's The Final Frontier covers China's Fengming ("Phoenix Song") Station, constructed at the L1 point in the former position of the Esperanza station. * GN News has an image of the Leviathan jumpship Ananda as it completes a jump. * Dr. Malachi Ross has moral qualms about the Huang-Marr biorg project, and brings his concerns to Dr. Jerzy Grabowski. Grabowski makes Ross "disappear." * Jameson Stern for Stahu Entertainment's Rapid Fire Ethnography of the North American Guerrillas gives a quick anthropological rundown comparing Mexican guerreros to Texan guerrillas. * Zlata Fogec, commander of the Shining Blades, is killed in action. The Blades elect Mirsad Djuranovic to replace him. * Norçan Gaspar de Faria, while visiting São Paulo, meets model Gabriella Solano, and the two go on an unspectacular date. The next day she files rape charges, alleging that de Faria took the form of her boyfriend Amancio Torres to con his way into bed with her. The case goes to court as de Faria v. Solano. January * January 3: The Olympus Tribune announces that Alte Jerusalem has been restored by the Æsculapian Order, and is now fit for human habitation. Alte Jerusalem becomes home to Covenants Clinic, named for the Many Covenants group. February * After hearing of his "absolutely disgusting liking of Big Brother," the Sierras Management Corporation hires on Arthur Bengali. * February 15: According to the original project briefing, the Huang-Marr Biorg Project intends to have a working prototype by this date. April * April 8: Aberrants attack a Lunar orbital base - an asteroid pulled into Lunar orbit - which was home to one of the new jumpship prototypes. An Aberrant known as The Colony also allegedly makes an appearance. It's thought that this would result in a massive delay to the jumpship program, until Alex Cassel reveals to the world (including the Æon Trinity) that there's a second site kept secret by Orgotek. May * May 2: Assistant Director Claudia Cook of Proteus Division sends a message to Director William Renton, saying that she's perturbed that Orgotek managed to keep an entire jump-ship base the size of Mare Ingenii secret. Cook further complains that they still haven't found ISRA's Huruf al-Hayy, the Æon Trinity is still not allowed inside the former Upeo wa Macho spaceport in Africa, and the woman calling herself Rebecca Bue Li may not be the telepathy proxy. She finally bemoans, "if are supposed to be coordinating efforts between the psi orders, how come we seem to be operating in the dark? I thought Æon was supposed to be the one in charge?" * May 4: Nala S. Lingon of Orgosoft Farms sends an OpMail to her mother Anya Lingon of Kleinfeld Data Research. She informs her of Orgotek's "Profitable Hobby Award," and how the winner personally picked her to work on his project. So she'll be leaving for Cairo soon. * May 7: Nala S. Lingon of Orgosoft Farms moves to Cairo. * May 12: Maria Diaz writes more in her journal about her time at the human embassy on Qinshui. June * An Orgotek promotional brochure discusses how Orgotek is trying to take the power of the human brain and bring it to minicomps. * June 10: Iris Ouest of Neptune Divison makes a report on ''Eyrie'' Station. * June 19: Schilltronix Corporation announces an alliance with Orgotek for constructing a series of Blight Project research bases. July * July 17: An unidentified voice in a confidential audiofile wonders whether "our" early members created so much hope for an era of human enlightenment that the proxies' "benefactors" came to investigate. The speaker also wonders at the return of the Aberrants and the appearance of psions at almost the same time. * July 22: The NOE Press Alliance's Istanbul Speaks has a word from Ismiah Evran about how glorious and prosperous the New Ottoman Empire is, but urges people not to forget the farmers in the rural areas, who still don't have the luxuries afforded to those in more urban areas. August * Proxy Rebecca Bue Li makes her final public appearance for the next four months. * August 1: According to the original project briefing, the Huang-Marr Biorg Project intends to begin laboratory and field testing by this date. September * September 19: Mourners gather in Tours to commemorate the fifth anniversary of the Esperanza disaster. October * The Underworld Uprising: 200 psions and 900 neutrals die when the Aberrant Bullethead leads some of his ilk to try to destroy fusion generators in Olympus. Hundreds of slummers under Aberrant control riot into the upper levels and assault surprised citizens. * GN's Newsflash reports on beginning of trial runs for the new Leviathan jump ships. * October 16: Assistant Director R. DuBois of Montreal's branch of the Department of Foreign Affairs sends a message to Deputy Director Jacques Cartier of the DFA's Quebec Orbital branch. DuBois wants to know why General Johnson of the FSA is citing provisions of the treaty he doesn't know about in order to get an FSM airbase outside Rouyn. * October 19: A report is written to Proteus Division Director William Renton regarding Proteus' failure to locate the ISRAn orbital station Huruf al-Hayy. Telepathic probes on the Mashriqi are useless. Searching every known body in the solar system yields nothing, even when scanning off the ecliptic. One possible explanation is that the station is in another solar system, but even if it were at Alpha Centauri, Otha Herzog would be unable to make his regular appearances on Luna without access to either a teleporter or a jump-ship. November * Proxy Rebecca Bue Li imprints the new jumpships. * November 1: Newsday interviews Proxy Guiseppe del Fuego. Del Fuego claims that the other psi orders are unwilling or unable to defend Earth, no matter the cost. That honour lies with the Norça. * November 6: Robert Linsey Marsden writes to P. Archer regarding his thoughts and concerns about the Æon Trinity. He considers it no more than a PR firm for the psi orders. * November 16: A census performed in Switzerland yields a population of 8,090,125. * November 18: Jon Galin Reese, a citizen of FSA's West District, begins working at ''Eyrie'' Station as a telecomm research/PVU operator on this date. December * December 3: Dr. Lynn Golden reports that Li Hu, captain of the Yi, has finally come out of the autistic silence under which he has lain. Li reports the discovery of a new species (one or several), and also that on first contact many of his crew were "done to death" in a fashion that can only be interpreted as rape. * December 9: ISRAn Maria Diaz and engineers Laura Roberts and Jerome Sandoz sneak out of the official human embassy area on Qinshui, and discover that the Qin are, in fact, meter-long slugs. * December 13: Adele Phillips of Triton Division complains that it's hard to keep track of what Orgotek is up to, paradoxically because they give out too much information. * December 15: Zarah Malaaca, VP/Tekne Information Services Division, Orgotek, sends a message to Jennifer Denton, Proteus Division. Malaaca claims that security at Yamata Micro-Electronics is air-tight; they use dedicated computer systems to keep out electrokinetic intrusion, and have some sort of anti-clairsentience protocols. They assume this means Yamata has something to hide, and they need someone to get inside. "That's why we've come to you." * December 16: While on their unauthorized "mission," ISRAn Maria Diaz and her gang were spotted. A Qin named Meizhu contacts Diaz and offers to teach her about his home, and the different Houses of the Qin. * December 18: Proxy Rebecca Bue Li attends a dinner in honour of the Shanghai Psi Institute's graduating class. It's her first public appearance in four months. Newsday remarks that she was acting erratically, and the Brazilian ambassador remarked she looked sick. Despite rumours that Bue Li is suffering from an incurable strain of ovarian cancer, her personal physician reports she's just stressed. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline